


The Loveliest Man in Lace

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panties, panty!kink, teacher!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a preschool teacher who climbs all over and shuffles across the floor to follow his students, Sam Winchester always needed to wear the right pair of shoes and very comfortable clothing. However this didn’t stop him from glancing to the back of his underwear drawer every morning, hazel eyes scanning briefly over the colorful and delicate lace neatly folded in the back before reaching in and grabbing yet another pair of boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loveliest Man in Lace

As a preschool teacher who climbs all over and shuffles across the floor to follow his students, Sam Winchester always needed to wear the right pair of shoes and very comfortable clothing.

However this didn’t stop him from glancing to the back of his underwear drawer every morning, hazel eyes scanning briefly over the colorful and delicate lace neatly folded in the back before reaching in and grabbing yet another pair of boxers.

It makes him a little sad that he can’t wear a pair of the panties he likes so much, but there were two very good reasons keeping him from doing so.

One, panties couldn’t keep his junk in one place while running around after twenty-two little preschool children. He’d probably slip out of those in the first half hour of the day.

And two, he was a _god-damned preschool teacher_. If anyone caught a glimpse of their child’s male teacher’s pale pink lace underwear peeking over the top of the waistband of his pants, it would be over for him and his career. Forever.

But wearing boring cotton boxers every day makes the days he gets to wear panties all that more special. Usually they’re saved for the weekend, when he can spend all day away from the school and his kids and do whatever he wants, and wear whatever he wants.

Which nearly always included a pair of panties.

He comes out of the bathroom on Saturday night, nearly completely undressed from their night out at a small restaurant downtown. It was delicious and the night was perfect and relaxing.

Castiel is seated on the bed, still mostly dressed in his dress pants, shirt, and blue tie. Seeing Sam in pale pink panties is nothing new, but his lips quirk up at the edges when he sees Sam stride out into their bedroom wearing only those, the rest of his clothes in his hands.

He beckons Sam to the bed after he throws his clothes in the laundry pile. Sam comes to stand in front of Cas, bending at the waist to give Castiel a kiss on the lips, deep but surprisingly sweet and without hunger. Sam stands tall again and almost turns to go to their closet before a pair of hands catch him around his hips, just over the waistband of the panties.

Castiel keeps his hands there, steering Sam by the hips to stand closer to him at the bedside.

"I wonder," Cas says, breath hot against Sam’s hipbones, "what people at school would think if they knew you wore these."

"Don’t you dare talk about my kids when you’re two inches from my dick," Sam rasps out.

Castiel hums but says nothing more. He brings his hands—perfectly manicured, smooth and moisturized, callous-less hands—up to trail Sam’s thighs, starting from the outsides of his knees and slowly moving upward. His fingers trace the delicate patterns of the lace, ornate flowers and criss-crossing shapes, like Castiel is trying to memorize it.

Sam relishes the feeling of the heat of Cas’ fingers through the thin barrier of the panties before gasping when said fingers tuck underneath the scalloped edges. He slowly drags them down, just a few inches so that they sit just below Sam’s hips. The slide of the fabric makes Sam’s knees feel weak, but he knows Cas won’t let him fall.

Castiel always knows how to drive him crazy.

"How do you want it today, hm?" Castiel asks, digging into Sam’s hips and dragging him forwards so that every syllable would be hot against his skin. "Want me to jerk you off while wearing them? Fuck you without even taking them off, just moving them a little to the side?"

Sam groans at the suggestions, growing ever more hard and feeling like he might break through the lace at any moment. He could buy thicker panties, he could forgo the lace—but no, the thin delicate lace panties he buys are very specific. They feel so good against him, hugging him at the hips and butt and groin. He wouldn’t ever settle for less.

"What about I surprise you?" Cas finally asks, just over a rough whisper and Sam knows he’s well taken care of. Sam is able to get out just a small nod, knowing that whatever happens, he’ll come and he’ll come hard. “Close your eyes.”

He does, and immediately struggles to keep them shut. Cas’ mouth is against him, generating heat like no tomorrow. He’s sucking and licking at Sam through his panties, mouth open as he sucks against his balls for a moment before the head of his dick.

A part of Sam wants to shuck the panties off and let Castiel swallow him down, skillfully as ever, but another part of him knows that, this way, it’s so much sweeter. The feeling is amplified with the thin layer between their skin, the stimulation echos back over and over and things get much more overwhelming much faster than usual when wearing them. He wouldn't trade the straightforward satisfaction he would get from Cas' mouth being fully on him for the feeling of the soft lace against his skin and the heat seeping through it. Never.

The fabric becomes wet from Cas’ mouth and Sam’s precome and Sam tries and fails to hold back little whimpers and breathy moans as Cas sucks. Sam's so hard, his dick is pressing on the front of his panties and it strains the lace. He's damn sure that if he opened his eyes, even just to peek, he'd see Castiel's pick tongue lavishing on the pale pink, gently sucking his dick through the lace and most definitely sporting a huge hard-on. This little kink of theirs goes both ways, that's for sure.

Sam feels that he's nearing climax, the rolling heat and thunder gains momentum deep in his belly, and he can’t hold it back.

He moans Cas’ name when the waves of pleasure hit, coming hard in his panties. His orgasm causes him to shake so much that Castiel guides him by his hips to kneel on the bed, straddling his waist. Sam tosses his arms around Cas’ shoulders as he comes down in some semblance of a hug and warm fingers trace soothing circles up and down Sam’s trembling thighs, coming high to skim the edges of the panties where lace stops and skin begins.

"I like the pink," Castiel finally says, breaking the after-orgasm silence. "But you’ve always looked more ravishing in red."

Sam chuckles against the soft skin of Cas’ neck, head still buried there. Castiel sits still, fingers still skimming his skin as they trace the rounds of his ass before lightly dipping into the crease there, teasing.

"How about you go put the red ones on and we can give it another go?"

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more panty kink fics. Find me on tumblr @ GhostGarrison


End file.
